


To Something That Matters

by Fayina (Dayea)



Series: To Make It Matter [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort on eventual chapters, Insecurity, Makeup, Matchmaking, Multi, Otabek is patient af, Supportive Lilia and Yakov, romantic relationships, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayea/pseuds/Fayina
Summary: “Ergh! If this is your version of pep talk, you’re not really very good at it.” The blond skater whined, burying his head on the pile of cushions beside him, earning him a smirk from the old lady.“I know, that’s why we’ll just eat our sorrows and laments with ice cream.” The prima stated offhandedly as she ever gracefully made her way to the door.“I can’t believe you’ll be using my heartbreak to have a cheat day!”------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Or when Yuri's indecisiveness made him walk out on Otabek, Lilia and Yakov are there to help piece them together, while mending their own issues in the process.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is a companion fic to my other story 'To The One Who Matters'. I thought I won't be writing some sort of continuation for that, but I had an exam yesterday and I need to keep my mind off it before I destroy myself. I don't know it this will ruin that story, we'll see.
> 
> So here I am again, writing things I have no credibility on. But I got inspired on the idea of Yakov and Lilia being parental figures on Yuri. When Yuri scored high on his short program, and the two of them were very proud of him, that was such a sweet moment for me.

“I’ve heard about your public declaration. Primas don’t grovel.”

 

Yuri looked up from the book he has been reading to regard the austere looking woman who entered his room. Her tone, as usual, was disapproving but not uncaring. He has been living with her for three-days now after she sauntered, because Lilia don’t barge, in what used to be his apartment, and packed his bags for him to move him back to her residence. His moping self didn’t even get to protest before Yakov was hauling him out the door, keys surrendered to his now former landlord.

 

“You mean, you don’t grovel.” The twenty-year old clarified. “And what do you know? You’re a divorced woman!” she didn’t even flinch at the accusation. Honestly, it’s not the first time people used her failed marriage against her. It doesn’t make it any less sad though.

 

“Besides, it was my fault why we’re in this mess. I’d gladly swallow my pride over and over again, and flood him with apologies if it means he’ll forgive me. I-I’m not even expecting him to take me back.” The blonde finished silently. “I hurt him Lilia. I don’t even know why I did that, and why I wrote that stupid piece. How would I know he’d be there? Perhaps deep down I was hoping, but I didn’t really plan that far. I should have left things as they are. He’s happier now.”

 

Lilia would just roll her eyes, and push his sprawled form aside to make room for herself. “You foolish, foolish boy. _If_ he really loves you, he’d try to understand you, and win you back. I haven’t personally seen the boy, but Yakov has told me he isn’t doing any better.”

 

The blonde abruptly sat up, and pointed an accusing finger, startling his cat in the process. “Aha! So Yakov was really behind this intervention! I can’t believe you’d meddle even on my life beyond ice.”

 

“You are bad at taking care of yourself when you’re upset, and it is affecting your professional life.” the older ballerina justified. “Besides, since you moved out of your boyfriend’s, you haven’t really sorted yourself out, except moving your training session to evade his. You haven’t even decided on your next program.”

 

The young athlete just huffed indignantly. “If being with him made you still feel like that, insecure, then there must be something wrong. It’s either he’s not enough, or you’re not ready for a relationship yet.”

 

“He was more than enough Lilia.” He stated forlornly. “He’s always the one who made the relationship work. I was useless. I was scared. I was the problem.”

 

“Oh you’re being too dramatic.” the mentor chided. “If a bump like this can ruin you two already, how can you expect to last when you face a massive problem later on? Believe me, this isn’t the worst thing yet.”

 

“Your pain isn’t my pain. You’re a strong woman Lilia, it will take a lot to destroy you.”

 

Lilia studied her student’s resigned form. Truly, she doesn’t understand her pupil’s indecisiveness, but he has grown in to her. When Yakov told her that he has been slipping back to his old habits, they both decided something must be done before he completely do something completely careless. They thought it would be best if Yuri would move back with her, where she can monitor him.

 

“Thank you, that’s the nicest thing you have ever told me. So what do you plan to do now?” she asked as gently as she could, it still came out stern though.

 

“Move on? It’s basically the only thing you can do right? It’s not like I can just walk back in his life.” Yuri stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, before a brief silence fell before them. Juliana settled on Yuri’s lap and he began stroking her silky fur, earning him a content purr.

 

The blond smiled, appreciating the comfort provided by his mentor’s furry companion. His own cats were traitors. They love Otabek more than him, and the man adored them too, even now they’d rather be anywhere but near him. Maybe he should have left them too with Beka, they’d rather snuggle with him than Yuri anyway. Perhaps it’s because he’s warm where Yuri isn’t. Perhaps they felt safer with Otabek’s serene attitude when Yuri is erratic.

 

“Hey Lilia… did you… did you really love Yakov?” he asked quietly, not really expecting an answer.

 

“Why do you think I’ve stayed that long with him?” she answered indulgently. “That man is hard to love, and I had my faults as well, but even when I handed him those divorce papers and walked away, I can’t say that I stopped loving him.

We were more dedicated in our careers than in our marriage. It didn’t help that we married early. There’s nothing wrong with that, but I guess it simply didn’t work for us, or we didn’t try too hard to make it work. We always had our careers as an excuse, merely coexisted in the same house. We were more invested on our students, than the idea of having a child together, we refused to make a compromise and no one was willing to make a sacrifice for something unsure. But that’s what a relationship is right? Compromises and uncertainties?”

 

Yuri could only nod his head in agreement. “Besides,” the older woman let out an uncharacteristic chuckle. “between the two of us, I think it would be cruel for a child to have us as parents, don’t you think? Add the fact that we’ll never be around.” Lilia finished sadly.

 

Her expression was reminiscing, like this isn’t the first time she considered this. It probably isn’t, and there must have been plenty circumstances where she wished she could have made a different choice – maybe by simply staying with her ex-husband, at least building something between the two of them.

They could have, but the mantra that _‘he deserve better’_ kept on plaguing her mind every time she’d chose a role over him, and their circumstances made her think that she can’t be the one to make it better for him, urging her to step back and reevaluate things.

 

But things got too much as one point, that the best they can do for each other is walk away.

 

Maybe they were young, and foolish, idealistic, and hasty. The stubbornness to make it work slowly dwindled, and the pent up frustration was triggered by something so trivial, and they simply drifted. And Yuri is seeing it now. The small callous decisions made, leaving things undone, the insecurities, feelings of inadequacy, and the reluctance to reach out and open up. The regrets that ensue when you think it’s too late to fix things, when you think you lost what matters most.

 

It was different with him and Otabek, but the story still sounds the same. Yuri has never been good at building relationships. All his life, his grandfather is the only constant presence.

 

He’s learned better to leave than be left, identify all possible exits, and don’t bother beyond surface value, because hey, that’s the only thing people care for nowadays right? So when Otabek offered him something he could possibly hold on, something they both could work on, something that could be permanent… he fled. Because Yuri is unsure how long until Otabek would realize that he isn’t worth staying for. Until it would dawn on him that his Yura, with unforgettable soldier eyes, is nothing special beyond being a top skater.

 

Maybe he’s being unfair to Otabek, maybe it’s wrong to decide for him, to put words and judgments when they aren’t even there. But can Yuri really risk it? Can he risk them putting their all, and yet, still have the possibility of walking away from each other in the end? Not everyone can be Viktor and Yuri, not everyone can also be Lilia and Yakov who’ll grow to reconcile later on. Like Lilia said though, relationships are about uncertainties and compromises.

 

“I think you would have been great parents.” Yuri muttered before he could even think about it, startling the other woman.

 

“You don’t know that.” She replied plainly, a bitter smile on her thin lips.

 

“But I do.” the skater insisted. “The two of you somehow, at some point in my life, raised me. It’s to you why I grew to be the skater I am today. I’d still be the angry kid, well I still am but not much, had it not been for you. Besides, if you’re already considering the welfare of your nonexistent child, then that’s a something already. It’s more that what I can say for other people.”

 

“But I am a selfish woman,” she professed, turning to look seriously at him to reach the message across, but Yuri is already familiar with this pattern. “how can you consider me to be a good mother if I can’t even make accommodations to bear a child?” Yuri just rolled his eyes. “I was at the peak of my career. I can’t afford to go through changes in my body.”

 

“Here’s the thing,” the blond started. “you’re not the first one. There are plenty ways to become a mother, but regardless of how you acquire a child, unless you kidnapped them then I’m judging you, it’s how you raise them is what matters… I think? I don’t know. It’s just a personal thought.” He finished dismissively.

 

Lilia wryly smiled at him “It’s a bit too late for that, don’t you think?”

 

Yuri just shrugged “Yeah, but it’s not too late to fix what you have with Yakov. He still loves you, you know? And I can see you still feel an iota of something for him.”

 

The older woman would just raise a judgmental brow at him, before replying. “Why don’t you take your own advice, and work things out with that Kazakh boy?”

 

“Ergh! If this is your version of pep talk, you’re not really very good at it.” The blond skater whined, burying his head on the pile of cushions beside him, earning him a smirk from the old lady.

 

“I know, that’s why we’ll just eat our sorrows and laments with ice cream.” The prima stated offhandedly as she ever gracefully made her way to the door, piquing the interest of the young blond.

 

“I can’t believe you’ll be using my heartbreak to have a cheat day!” he cried disbelievingly.

 

“Do you want to or not?” she asked, with her usual stern voice. “Besides, you’ll all be burning it on the succeeding days, as I’m making sure you’ll be working on that new program.”

 

Yuri was mumbling about pistachio and secret stash, before turning to her, determined eyes and all. “Fine, but I’m picking the movie.” With a nod and smirk, Lilia made her way to the kitchen to presumably retrieve the promised treat.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thank you guys! Let me know what you think, leave me a comment, constructive criticism, rant, it's all welcome here.
> 
> Have a good day/night!
> 
> P.S. I will definitely write that moment with Beka singing 'Run Away With Me', just you wait! 
> 
> Run away with me.  
> Let me be your ride out of town.  
> Let me be the place that you hide.  
> We can make our lives on the go.  
> Run away with me.
> 
>  
> 
> Now back to studying physics ... sigh ...


	2. Chapter 2

“ _Aga_! (Brother!) You’re back!” a journey-worn Otabek barely managed to put his bag down before his legs were enveloped by a pair of tiny arms, eager to make as much contact as they can with him. “I’ve missed you Beka.” The young skater looks down to gaze fondly at the little girl, while softly caressing her hair.

 

“I missed you too Dinaya,” he responded softly. Gently he pushed her at his arms length, and eyed her critically. “You’ve grown, and you look different. Did you do something to your hair?” he asked teasingly, taking in her sudden growth in his absence.

 

Her bell-like chuckles echoes throughout the room, filling the hollows of the young skater’s heart after being parted from his family for a long time. “Silly Beka, I lost a tooth see!” the excitedly declared, showing him the missing frontal tooth. “The tooth fairy took it.”

 

“Really now?” the young teen humors, and the little girl nodded enthusiastically.

 

“Really!”

 

Otabek smiled in remembrance, he bent down to whisper to his sister conspiringly, “I met a fairy at the summer camp,” her eyes grew wide in wonder. “His hair is golden like the sun, he was light as a feather, and graceful than a thousand swan, but his eyes they’re a pair of blazing emeralds, eyes of a soldier Dinaya.” He finished reminiscently.

 

“Beka,” The little girl held her brother’s face, and leaned close. “I think he sounds lovely. What enchantment has he put you under?” the siblings just shared a silent smile before being interrupted.

 

“Dinaya! You could have at least let your brother sit before you pester him!” the Altin matriarch remarked, standing by the threshold leading to their kitchen. “Ah Otabek, you must be hungry, come! I have prepared your favorite. I have missed you so much, _ul_ (son).”

 

“I missed you too _ana_ (mother).” The young teen replied as he was being ushered by his mother to the kitchen, his little sister not far behind. Excitement and glee at having her brother back, evident on her eyes.

 

“Tell me more about the Russian fairy later, Beka.” She whispered once again, just so their mother won’t hear about their little secret.

 

 

 

 

It was the night before the grand prix free skate, and Otabek was peacefully slumbering, trying to get a much-needed rest for tomorrow, when he was interrupted by his ringing phone. He blearily peered at his phone, regretting not setting it to it’s lowest light setting. “Hello Zarina?” he mumbled drowsily.

 

“OTABEK!” his older sister’s ecstatic voice filtered through, startling sleep out of him. “Have you finally had the guts to ask Plisetsky out?”

 

The young skater let out a big yawn, before sitting up. This might take a while. “Hmnmh.”

 

“Is that a ‘yes, I finally grew balls to ask my long time crush out, I’ll finally be bringing someone home so mom would stop pestering me.’ Or ‘yes, I finally asked the only guy I’m gay for to be my boyfriend.’ So which is it?”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Have you checked twit-wait you don’t have twitter old man,”

 

“You’re older than me.”

 

“You’re trending!” his older sister completely ignored him, and continued her unfaltering enthusiasm. “Although I don’t get why they have to portray you as a kidnapper. The boy obviously has no qualms on being taken away, I mean look at his grip on you.”

 

“He’s just probably trying to hold properly for fear he might fall.” Otabek faintly heard his other sister say from the other line. Otabek remembered that Aliya was visiting their sister in New York. “You also should probably let Beka sleep.”

 

“Noooo! Look at the kid, he’s feisty, no way you can ‘ _kidnap_ ’ this one easily, especially not with a wimpy body like our brother. People are just being stupid. And he doesn’t look scared! He looks relieved, probably he is for getting away from his rabid fans.” she remarked, and Otabek can fondly picture her scrunching her nose in disgruntlement. 

 

“We’re friends now, if you’re interested.” Otabek piped in, before his sister could once again start with her tirade, completely used to her passionate nature. It's not really the first time he's been interrupted mid-sleep, just so his sister can hotly debate or overshare something with him, probably because she knows only Beka would be patient enough with right responsiveness to entertain her idiosyncrasies. 

 

“Oh you’re friends! How cute! Aliya our _ini_ (younger brother) is all grown up. He’s making friends! Our Beka is all grown up!” his sister remarked dramatically.

 

“I have friends Zarina, you’re making a big deal out of this.”

 

“Oh but he isn’t just an ordinary friend, is he?” she teasingly asked. “Besides, you’re not one to initiate friendship; you just magically acquire your friends. I long stopped trying to understand how you do it.”

 

“You really should let him sleep.” Beka heard their eldest sister say, before snatching the phone from her sister. “Good night, Otabek. I wish you well on your program tomorrow. We’ll always be proud of you, _ini_. We’ll talk to you after your competition tomorrow, say 'hi' to your new friend for us.”

 

“Good night Beka! May your dreams be filled with golden fairies!” Zarina bid before dropping the call, leaving the teen to snuggle back to the comfort of his bed.

 

 

 

 

“You’re leaving again?” Otabek looked up to see his older brother with an unreadable expression, standing by his door.

 

The younger man continued his packing, not minding his brother’s tone a bit. “I have to. My coach is retiring.” he aptly replied, standing up to collect some of his books from his desk.

 

“So? Get a new coach! You don’t have to move to Russia to train.” His brother remarked, anger, but most especially, worry lacing his voice.

 

The younger sibling took a deep breath before replying. He was trying to evade his brother’s eye as much as possible. “I don’t think Mr. Feltsman would appreciate being uprooted from his home, not when he’s training prodigies there too.” The skater remarked, zipping the last of his clothing in. “And before you say consider another coach, Yakov has been producing gold-medalist for a long time. He is the best in the business, and it has been hard enough to have him consider me, I’d rather not lose this opportunity.”

 

Even to him, the reason sounds futile, when he has established a perfectly good base in his hometown. His brother was right; he could just get another coach, one less stressed and less grumpy. But what’s a little sacrifice when everything he wants is in Russia? Was it really worth it?

 

“But this isn’t about coaches right?” the older one pressed. “This is about that, that Russian kid. Otabek please, see reason. You haven’t been staying in one place for a long time, establish some stability in your life!” he reprimanded. “Yes, we will support you in your chosen career, but your family is here in Almaty. The least you could give us is your company. Our parents aren’t getting any younger, they want you here… we barely see you. Why can’t you settle with a nice young lady just like what our parents want?”

 

“Why are you unloading this on me?” the younger sibling bit back. “Why didn’t you stop Zarina when she decided to move to America? Why didn’t I hear you complain when Aliya refused the match our parents set her for? Why can’t you accept that this is my life? That the moment I decided to tie myself to the ice, there won’t ever be anything stable about it? That now, this career goes beyond me and I have to be careful on the decisions I make about it. And if I wanted Yuri in my life, then that is no one’s business but mine and his.”

 

The Kazakh skater was about to walk pass his brother, when the older sibling got a firm grip on his arm. Otabek had no choice but look up to his brother’s pleading gaze. “Otabek please, our sisters have left and while you won’t hear our parents complain about it, it despairs them greatly to see their children leave. You could stay.”

 

Otabek gently removed his brother's grasp on his arm, and responded calmly. “It doesn’t mean I could, then I will. Besides, I don’t think our parents would appreciate having a miserable child in their household-”

 

“Is that really how you feel about staying here? Miserable?”

 

“No! Believe me I also want to stay, but as selfish as it sounds, I won’t be able to live with myself if I knew I had the opportunity to seize something I want and I didn’t take it. Let me have this chance for gold, please.”

 

Serik studied his brother’s determined stance. He knows too well that his brother is all grown up and should be responsible with whatever decision he makes for himself; it doesn’t mean he can’t worry. His brother may be reasonable and even-tempered, but that isn’t a sure immunity for heartbreak, and Otabek can sure be stubborn given the right reason. As much as he hates it Serik has no choice but concede, if it will truly make his brother happy. “Bring him over for the holidays.” He finally relented with a frustrated sigh. He observed as his brother’s expression turn from relief to confusion.

 

“Yakov? Why?”

 

The elder sibling sighed in frustration, _honestly?_ “You are not fooling anyone Otabek, you’ve long pined for that blond Russian boy since you were thirteen.”

 

The younger man wrinkled his forehead in perplexity. “Why do people assume that? We’re simply good friends.”

 

“By the end of the year, you won’t be ‘just friends’ believe me. Bring him over by the holidays.” Serik said before leaving his brother to ponder over his words.

 

 

 

Otabek looked over his friends’ somber expression as they accompany him to the airport. “I’ll be back you know.” he told them with a small smile.

 

“Yes Otabek, but it will be months before we can hang out again. We’ll miss our favorite DJ.” One of his friends spoke with an equally sad smile. She held out her arms to offer him a much-needed hug. “Take care of yourself Bekabear, and go get the tiger.” She whispered playfully.

 

“Stay out of trouble.” He reminded them, earing him a mischievous smirk he’s all too familiar with.

 

“No promises, mama bear.”

 

 

 

. . . . . .

 

 

Yakov steps out of his office ready to leave when the sound of blades scraping the ice reaches his ears. He walks towards the edge of the rink to further investigate, somehow expecting a certain Japanese man to be pulling an extra practice time, only to be surprised to see Yuri’s source of lament.

 

“Oi! Young man, what are you still doing here?” he called out in typical Yakov fashion, startling the young skater. The old coach studied the Kazakh who made no indication of responding, noting the lack of sleep and exhaustion, and lackluster eyes. “Go change,” he grumbled out, leaving no room for arguments. “You’re grabbing supper with me.”

 

 

 

Yakov brought them to a homey looking diner near the rink. Otabek has passed this place a hundred times, promising himself to one day check it out with Yuri, but never really had the time. They sat in a more secluded area, despite the place having a small number of patrons that time. A cheery looking teenager approached them to take their orders, and while waiting for their food, Yakov took the initiative to strike up a conversation. “So how are you doing Otabek?”

 

The young man, who was clearly uncomfortable by the set-up, tried to ease his nerves by fiddling with the hem of his jacket. “I’m doing fine, sir.” He replied, and Yakov wants to call him out for lying. “H-how’s Yuri?” Otabek continued nervously, unsure if he still has the right to know, and if the man will get mad at him for even asking. After all, Yuri is like a son to him and his ex-wife. If anything, they’re protective of him.

 

Yakov took a deep breath before responding. Honestly, these two are only making things complicated between the two of them. “Lilia is pushing him to do well. As expected, he’s being neglectful.” The coach didn’t even bother sugar coating; there was no point in lying anyway. He took note of how the young man in front of him tensed at the mention of neglect. “Can you tell me more of what has transpired between the two of you?”

 

The young skater looked pensive, they were interrupted when the food was served and it took them a few bites before Otabek began speaking. “To be honest, I’m not entirely sure what happened sir.” He explained, pondering if it’s worth continuing or not. “One moment we were happy, I was so sure there was something between us. The next day, he was packing his things.”

 

Yakov just nodded, urging the young man to continue. “I let him go,” he solemnly uttered. “Then last week happened. I honestly thought he didn’t feel the same way that’s why I didn’t seek him out when he left. Now, I’m just confused. I think we both need the time away from each other.” The Kazakh man declared with a tone of finality, only his words came out like he was convincing his self more than the older man.

 

“You moved in together, what, six months ago?”

 

“We never really officially moved in together.” Otabek explained. “We still keep separate apartments but it’s really useless because we alternately spend time on each other’s places. It was more like constant sleepovers on wherever is convenient to crash after a long day, we are best friends first before anything, we look out for each other.”

 

“And how long have you two been together?”

 

“Two years, sir.”

 

“I’m assuming, things are getting more serious lately?” the skater just nodded. “But tell me, on the duration that you were together, were you both clear on what you wanted?” when Otabek didn’t respond, the coach let out a sigh of frustration.

 

“You two… are idiots.” Yakov avowed before taking a forkful of pasta, and Otabek didn’t even look affronted. “But listen kid, Yuri…” the old coach’s eyes softened. “I don’t need to emphasize everything Yuri has been through. You have been patient with him for a long time, and I know you have given up a lot to make this relationship work, but sometimes… sometimes you do everything in a relationship and it won’t be enough, and the best you can do is to let go. How do you know that this is something worth pursuing?” he asked, testing.

 

“With all due respect sir, but if everyone stopped trying to make things work, we’ll simply just be walking away from problems with no resolution that we’ll forever try to avoid.” The young man answered firmly. “When will we draw the line from running away?” the old coach just nodded, taking note of the skater’s determination, something that has long convinced him that this man is worth taking in. “And if we really aren’t meant to be together, I’m pretty sure we can part in a more amicable terms. But since he's made his feelings known, I have no intention of letting Yuri down again.”

 

“What do you plan to do now?” Yakov queried.

 

“I honestly still don’t know, sir,” the young man admitted. “But I do intend to let Yuri know that I’m here to stay.”

 

“Stop punishing yourself.” Yakov mumbled.

 

The Kazakh skater smiled wryly at his coach. “As difficult as dealing with Yura may seem, it’s not a punishment, sir.”

 

Yakov wiped his mouth with a napkin before continuing. “I do not mean that. Stop trying too hard to impress him. If you keep thinking that you will never be worth for him, then you never will be, because you’ll be spending more time preoccupied on focusing on yourself, than actually spending it with him.” He looked up to see the other man staring wide-eyed at him. “Take notes, do not repeat my mistakes, make your own.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's been a while, sorry, I got distracted by other story idea for the past two weeks.
> 
> So, this chapter was kind of hard for me to write, so it's not really the best... be a dear and kindly point out any inaccuracies if you see them, I already apologize for the translations if they're wrong? Constructive criticism is highly encouraged. Let me know what you think guys.
> 
> Also, thanks to all who left kudos and comments, and those who added this story to their bookmarks! 
> 
> Goodness, who actually research 'how long should you date, before getting engaged?' for a story? Apparently I do.


End file.
